Peter (SS)
Peter McIllwaine, stereotyped as The Bad Boy, was a contestant in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. He is supposedly 16, wears mostly black clothing, including a skull and crossbones shirt with blood dripping off of it, has black hair in a small ponytail, and black eyes. He served as the main antagonist of the season by far, and is a brutal and ruthless bully, but at the same time a clever and cunning schemer. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Peter was the 6th camper to step off the boat, and made a quick first impression. He was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team, but did not initially cause any trouble. The 1,000-foot Climb In the very first round, Peter went up for the Squirrels, against Luke for the Flaming Bears. He repeatedly tried to taunt Luke with insults, but Luke retaliated with intelligent insults that confused Peter and made him especially angry. Just as they were nearing the top, Peter kicked off a jutting rock that Luke was about to step on, and when his foot didn't find a good hold, he was startled, lost his grip, and fell, crashing through three different rocks on the way down before he belly-flopped into the water below. Peter made it to the top and scored the first point for his team, to which most of his team cheered. The Squirrels eventually went on to win their first challenge. Don't Touch the Food Peter was back up to his old tricks again in this episode, and decided to enact a new trick when only 7 campers remained (3 on the Bears, 4 on the Squirrels). He called rival Nicole over to the corner of the smorgasbord table, claiming that he saw something "weird" over by the table. However, when she came over, he grabbed her hand and pressed it up against a nearby turkey, eliminating her. Although this was met with anger from Daniel and Matthew, Chris refused to do anything about it since the rules did not prohibit what Peter did. Eventually, the final two left in the challenge were Peter and Matthew. Matthew decided to trick Peter with a taste of his own medicine by splashing his water bottle all over him. An enraged Peter started chasing Matthew around the area, until Matthew suddenly stopped and curled into a ball on the ground. Peter didn't have time to stop and instantly tripped over Matthew, flying right into the table and crushing much of the food, thus eliminating him and winning the challenge for the Bears. At the Bonfire that night, Peter was the first to receive a marshmallow due to winning invincibility by being the last one standing. Dodgebrawl 2 It is in this episode where Peter starts to unofficially take on the role as the captain of the Psycho Squirrels. He widely decides most of the participating teammembers in each round, and was prominent as the one who was most opposed to letting Jessica play. However, he caved in after she repeatedly begged and put on a sad look. He participated in every round, but was not the last member standing in the end, when John lost the challenge for the Squirrels to Matthew. At the Bonfire that night, Peter was in the bottom two for the first time, but received the final marshmallow over Jessica. The Show Mustn't Go On When Suzie suggested her crazy and completely random idea, Peter was most opposed to it out of the rest of the teammembers. However, Jeremy asked him to come up with a better idea. Peter first tried to suggest a "secret agent dude," which Jeremy called out as James Bond, then an "archaeologist," whom Jeremy called out as Indiana Jones, before Peter finally caved in and decided to go with Suzie's idea. He then agreed to be the last major cast member in the skit, the zombie. Throughout their play, when Suzie constantly kept forgetting her lines, Peter was the most aggravated by her, and was repeatedly reminding her what her lines were, much to his annoyance. They lost the challenge, and Peter was in the bottom two once again. For the second time in a row, he received the final marshmallow, and Suzie was sent home. The Island of The Dead Peter was, surprisingly, absent for most of the challenge while the focus was on most of the other members of the Psycho Squirrels and the entire Flaming Bears team. He didn't appear until the climax, when 12 of the previously-eliminated contestants, confronted the final three (Matthew, Daniel, and Violet). Peter was the one who explained how Chris gave all of them a second chance, and said that they were doomed. Peter was indirectly responsible for Matthew's elimination, as Matthew was aiming at him while running, eventually tripping on a rock and being caught. Later, when only Daniel remained, Peter dove at Daniel right before Daniel fired a shot that hit Peter and knocked him backwards, sparing Daniel only for John to appear and casually tag him out moments later, thus winning the challenge for the Squirrels. Not Quite Famous 2 Peter did not participate in the challenge, but still played a significant role later in the episode. Right before the show started, Peter cleverly placed a banana peel, from a banana that he had just eaten, where Daniel was about to walk, since he was walking in front of Daniel on the way to the amphitheater. Daniel instantly slipped on it and sprained his ankle, making him unable to participate in the challenge. Ruth had to take his place as the final act, which indirectly led to yet another, even more devastating trick by Peter. While Ruth was holding up her piano for her act, Peter loudly yelled, "BOOOOO!" This distracted her enough to trip on a jutting nail when she stumbled to the side, dropping the piano backwards through the curtain and onto Madison, who was backstage and supposed to go up next for the Squirrels. This earned him hatred from most of both teams, and when they learned that the TV cameras were temporarily down due to the accident, Luke, Jennifer, Ruth, Rachael, Violet, Samantha, Joshua, Tim, and Mary all chased him away into the distance. They eventually caught up to him on the beach and gave him a thorough beating. Ironically, however, this inadvertently allowed the Squirrels to win, as the replacement for Madison - John - had an amazing singing voice, and instantly scored a perfect score that won the challenge for the Squirrels. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Peter chose to participate in the go-kart segment of the challenge, facing off against rival Matthew. There was high tension between them, but Matthew eventually managed to outsmart Peter and pull a PIT Maneuver on Peter, slamming into the rear corner of his go-kart and sending him spinning out of control while Matthew sped on ahead. Peter eventually managed to recover and sped off after him, eventually reaching the base of the 1,000-foot mountain and passing the challenge onto Josh. When Josh was in the water near the Dock, he encountered many sharks and started wildly fighting them, allowing opponent Daniel to reach the end and win. Peter berated Josh for acting like a "Sharkbuster" when he was supposed to be doing a challenge, and was certain that Josh would go home that night. However, when it came down to the bottom two, Josh and Peter, it was, surprisingly, Josh who received the final marshmallow, and Peter was finally voted out. When he arrived at Playa Des Losers, he was confronted by the angry group of eliminated contestants, led by Ruth. Before Peter had time to react, she grabbed him by the throat and prepared to start beating him up. No Pain, No Game 2 Peter was the second camper to return to the island in this episode, much to everyone else's horror. While Matthew tried to convince Luke and Isaiah that everyone deserves a second chance, they came into the Psycho Squirrels lodge to move in, and found Jeremy dangling from the ceiling by his underwear, with Peter laughing maniacally below him. When Chris said that the only reward for winning the challenge was invincibility, Peter was noticeably upset, since LeShawna got a trailer last time. Peter was the first camper up, and faced the Bug Bowl: Standing in a bowl of insects and creepy crawling things for 10 seconds. He did it easily, saying he had once disguised himself as a bunch of bugs to hide from the police. In the second round, after Mark passed the Crab Costume, he quickly made Peter do the same thing, only for him to easily pass it and eliminate Mark. By the seventh round, only Peter and John were left. After staying in a pool of -30 degrees water for 10 seconds, John made Peter do the "Swim With the Sharks" challenge that had eliminated Isaiah earlier: Last 10 seconds in a pool with many sharks. Peter, against all odds, easily did so and made himself a shark-tooth necklace in the process, thus winning invincibility. Total Treasure Island When Peter first got a glimpse of Chris in his pirate captain outfit once again, he thought that they were doing the "Search and Do Not Destroy" challenge again. Right after the newly-formed Matthew's alliance found the chest in the Boathouse, Peter appeared at the door, snatched it from Violet, and ran off. As he ran through the woods, Isaiah stuck his foot out from under a bush and tripped Peter, taking the chest from him. Isaiah ran into the bear cave for cover from the furious Peter, only to be confronted by the bear. Eventually, the chest ended up back in Matthew's hands, and he was racing to the finish line. Peter emerged from the woods and gave chase, finally catching up to Matthew and taking the chest from him after punching him in the jaw. He easily made it to the finish line and won invincibility again, much to everyone else's chagrin. That night, after Peter received the first marshmallow and John was eliminated, Peter confronted Matthew alone on the way back to the lodges, and whispered a deadly vow into his ear: That no matter what, he was going to win this, and not even Matthew could stop him. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Peter hid underneath the Dock of Shame, and remained there until Violet and Mark both tagged the lifeguard chair to win Invincibility. He slowly crawled out while Chef had his back to him and ran towards the chair, but Chef heard him and turned around. At that moment, however, Peter sensed that Chef had seen him and ducked, the water blast soaring right over him. As a result of hitting the Dock while running, he slid across, directly underneath the water beam, and managed to grab hold of the lifeguard chair moments before Chef blasted him again and hit him, thus securing him Invincibility that night. Once again, he was the first to receive a marshmallow. Smackout! Peter was the fourth contestant to go, after Rachael, Matthew, and Isaiah (all of whom failed), and, against all odds, despite a few near-wipeouts, he made it to the end and won Invincibility. He was one of only three people to win Invincibility that night (along with Jennifer and Mark), and received the second marshmallow at the Bonfire. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Peter's key was hidden in the lair of the Sasquatchinakwa. The Sasquatchinakwa rose up before Peter just as he entered, standing between him and the stalagmite that his key was wrapped around. Peter eventually managed to defeat it and skinned it, retrieving his key triumphantly. As he walked back through the woods, he spied on Matthew and Violet as he retrieved her key for her, retrieved his own, and was then kissed by her. Watching their hook-up, Peter silently and furiously vowed to ruin their relationship. Peter was the last one to open his chest, which contained the Invincibility Pass. Thus, Peter was safe once again and received the first marshmallow that night. Child's Play Peter was the last contestant called up to participate, and he spun the Extreme Jump-Roping challenge, where he had to jump over an electrical cord spun by Chris and Chef (wearing rubber gloves) and not get hit for 10 seconds. Peter lasted the 10 seconds, but when Chris called out "Zero," Peter stumbled backwards and fell. Chris dropped his end of the rope instantly, and it landed on Peter's foot and electrocuted him. Nevertheless, he was still Invincible and received the first marshmallow again. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2 At the beginning of the episode, Peter was trying to impress Jennifer by telling her a story about one time he tortured a geek in school. Before he could reach the punch line, however, a noose snags his ankle and yanks him up off the ground, dangling him upside-down from a tree. The other campers recognize this trap, but are caught by the wooden cage before they can move. After the cage is opened and they leave, the rope breaks and Peter falls to the ground. Later, when the contestants were given their animals, Peter ended up getting Sasquatchinakwa, which he was noticeably not afraid of. When they had to find something in the Boathouse to use, Peter was so confident that he didn't take anything. He walked up to the Sasquatchinakwa in its lair and challenged it. The moment it recognized him from the challenge two episodes earlier, it fainted. Thus, Peter easily carried it back to the campgrounds and the awaiting cage. He managed to throw it in just before Violet threw her captured piranha in, thus winning Invincibility and the first marshmallow once more. Stranded In the beginning of the episode, when Jeremy was in a state of stupor from sleeping in the Boathouse for a week, Peter kept making fun of him and calling him weird. At the beginning of the challenge, he was placed on Team One with Matthew and Jennifer. After the storm, which Peter and Jennifer made through unscathed but Matthew was knocked out by, Peter was the first to suggest that they move inland and search for civilization. Jennifer reluctantly agreed with Peter and the three of them headed off. Eventually, they stumbled upon the wreckage of an airplane that read "ANAWAKWAW AIRLINES" on it. They found some food and drinks from a food cart and a fortune from a fortune cookie that said, "You are about to go batty." Soon after, a flock of bats chased them out of the plane. Soon afterwards, they returned to the wreckage of their boat with all of the new provisions and built a signal fire. Not too long after that, Chris and Chef appeared and informed them that it was all just a survival challenge. Since Peter, Jennifer, and Matthew all found the plane, provisions, and built a decent signal fire, they won the challenge and all three of them were Invincible. At the Bonfire, Peter was the third to receive a marshmallow. TDI Quiz Show At the beginning of the episode, while Matthew and Violet were listening to and discussing Elvis Presley songs on Matthew's MP3 Player, Peter was spying on them and repeatedly commented that it made him want to throw up. Peter had a very rough start in the challenge, answering only one question right in the first round before missing a Double Question and losing that point, thus having zero points at the end of the first round. However, when it came down to the twentieth and final round, Peter was at 28 points just behind Matthew's 30 points. Peter answered the next Double Question right, tying their scores at the end of the challenge. Thus, they both had to answer a Sudden Death question to break the tie. The question asked which movie was Gwen and Duncan's favorite, as mentioned by both of them in "Hook, Line, and Screamer." Peter quickly answered with "Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror," which he added was his favorite movie as well. Thus, he beat Matthew by one point and won Invincibility once more, receiving the first marshmallow at the Bonfire once again. The Not-So-Amazing Race In the first leg of the race, Peter kept taunting Matthew by describing the sure pain in his legs from all the running. Matthew, however, was unfazed and eventually managed to trick Peter by keeping Peter beside him rather than directly behind him, by running straight up towards an approaching ditch then to the left, so that Peter, keeping alongside Matthew, stumbled right into the ditch and fell behind. While Jennifer and Matthew finished the race well ahead of the others, Peter fell back to the same pace as Violet, and both frantically tried to make it to the finish line before the other. Although they were neck-and-neck, Peter dove for the finish line and crossed it right before Violet could, thus eliminating her. Throughout the next leg of the race - the jet-ski race - Peter kept targeting Matthew with his water gun. Eventually, after Matthew evaded most of his blasts, Peter knocked off Matthew's sunglasses, causing Matthew to face him long enough for Peter to blast him in the left eye. Peter took advantage of the distraction to slam into Matthew's jet-ski, causing it to flip over and eliminate Matthew from the race. In the final segment, it came down to Jennifer against Peter in the lawnmower race. Although they were neck-and-neck for a while, Peter took advantage of a massive rock that was shaped like a ramp and sped up, flying into the air and turning on his blades. As he approached Jennifer, she ducked to avoid the blades, which came down on her front-left tire and destroyed it. Jennifer abandoned her lawnmower after this moments before it crashed by hitting a tree root and flipping over. Thus, through sheer brutality and blunt attacks won the challenge and the first marshmallow for Peter once again. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Throughout the challenge, Peter faced most of the dares from Matthew and Violet, but easily passed many of them and almost always performed the dares that he spun, earning many freebies for himself and more freebies than anyone else. By Round 32, Peter had accumulated 15 freebies. After Matthew used his last freebie, and Peter went up again, he spun the wheel and received John's dare: Stand in a burning building for one minute. With Violet and Matthew both freebie-less, Peter dared Violet, who he knew was afraid of fire. Violet's fear got the better of her, and Peter finally got his wish: Matthew and Violet were finally separated when Violet dropped out and was eliminated. Season Finale When the 20 previously-eliminated campers returned, only John sat on Peter's bleachers; the other 19 all supported Matthew. Peter admitted that, if he won, he would use the money to pay off most of the fines that he owed to the police. Before the challenge began, Peter had to don the mule hat. In the run, Peter gained a lead on Matthew and kicked a rock back at him. Although it successfully tripped Matthew, Peter turned to look back and slipped in a mud puddle, causing him to tumble back down the steep mountain. Matthew quickly overtook him and ran past, jumping off the top of the 1,000-foot cliff first. Peter, as soon as he got back to his feet, instantly dashed off and gained some lost ground. By the time Matthew had reached the Dock of Shame, Peter was about ten feet behind him. When they were both on surfboards, Peter tried to punch Matthew, who ducked under it. Peter simply took advantage of this distraction and flipped his board over with his foot, giving him another advantage and allowing him to pull ahead. However, when he reached the motorcycles, he stopped and waited for Matthew to catch up, just so that he could get another chance to wipe him out. He offered Matthew a ten-second head-start, which Matthew warily took. Peter then sped after him and tried to hit him several times, with Matthew dodging most of them. Chris then started detonating bombs in the trail underneath them, which noticeably startled Peter. However, it was then revealed that Peter made some "adjustments" to Matthew's motorcycle in the spare time he had between when he arrived and when Matthew arrived, and when Matthew hit a pothole and a single screw fell out, the whole motorcycle instantly fell to pieces. Peter sped right by Matthew and the ruins of his motorcycle, only to be blown into the sky by one of Chris's bombs moments later. Matthew had time to get ahead of Peter while Peter was stunned, and they both reached the gorge at the same time. They both had to put on massive slabs of meat around their necks and cross the shark-infested gorge. When Peter commented that it was too easy, Chef grabbed one end of his plank and started shaking it, eventually causing Peter to fall off. He managed to defeat most of the sharks and swim downriver, thus arriving at the canoes two minutes before Matthew did. However, when Peter's canoe reached the piranha-infested area of the river, the piranhas started attacking his oar due to Chef smearing steak sauce on it. Eventually, while jabbing at the piranhas with the oar, Peter hit a rock and smashed the oar completely, ruining it. Then they reached the waterfall. Although Peter was the second to reach the waterfall, he was much more enthusiastic about it and had a much better landing, while Matthew was horrified and crashed into the rocks below, resulting in a severe injury that put a limp in his right leg. Peter jumped out and ran off towards the finish line. Eventually, Peter tripped on a rock while yelling back at Matthew, taunting him that he was going to win by a landslide. As a result, he flew right into a ditch. Matthew continued on and Peter crawled out, still ahead of Matthew and determined to regain the lost ground. Peter did, in fact, get ahead and was just about to cross the finish line when a boot suddenly tripped him and caused him to fall just short of the finish line. It was a police officer. Referring to him as Peter McIllwaine, the officer had his assistant Lloyd pull out a 3-yard-long list of all the offenses and crimes that Peter had committed, and that he was under arrest for all of them. This included 256 crimes committed in North America, 189 crimes in Canada, 37 crimes in Mexico and Central America, and 1 crime in Czechoslovakia. As they led him away, Matthew started to approach the finish line, still limping as he drew closer. Peter spit in one officer's eye and then kicked him in the groin, then jerked his head back and reversed-headbutted the other officer, knocking them both down. He ran and tried to cross the finish line, but Matthew crossed it a split second before Peter did, thus winning the challenge, the season, and the $100,000 for Matthew. The older officer then knocked Peter out with his taser, and the two officers carried him off. Before doing so, however, they revealed that he really wasn't a teenager, but was actually 27 and never went to college. Lloyd revealed that Peter McIllwaine wasn't even his real name, and was about to reveal the real name, but the older officer insisted that they had to go. Matthew and Chef saluted as the two officers dragged Peter off to a waiting helicopter, removing him from the series forever. Trivia *Peter is based off of Duncan for his "bad boy/juvie" stereotype, and is also somewhat based off of Duncan for his looks and outfit. *Peter is the only contestant in the series who is not a teenager; he was thought to be 16, but was later revealed to actually be 27. *Peter is the only contestant in the series to have a conflict with everyone. *Peter is the only contestant in the series who goes by a false name. His full alias was Peter McIllwaine, but this was revealed to be false, and his real name was never revealed. *Examples of the crimes that Peter was wanted for include: Arson, attempted murder, armed robbery, vehicle theft, assault on officers, and resisting arrest. *Peter is the first main antagonist in the series, followed by Daniel, Madison, and Ethan. **As the main antagonist, he caused three eliminations: Ruth, Jennifer, Violet. **He also had the longest run as main antagonist, holding the title for all 20 episodes in which he competed. **He is the only main antagonist to be on only one team. *Peter is the only finalist who did not appear in every episode of the season where he reached the final two, as he was absent for four episodes in TDI. *Peter is one of only three characters who have returned after being previously eliminated, the others being John and Eryn. **Peter has also lasted the longest out of those who have returned to the competition so far. He lasted for 12 episodes before he was finally eliminated following his return to TDI. *Peter is one of only five contestants in the series to compete in only one season (TDI), the others being Anna, Eryn, Ethan, and Louis. **He is also the only one of the original 22 to compete in one season. **He is the only male one-season participant to be on only one team. **However, he has the highest amount of participation out of all the one-season participants, as he competed in 20 episodes. *Peter is one of only three contestants in the series to be on only one team; in his case, the Psycho Squirrels. The others were Anna, who was only on Team Sahara, and Eryn, who was only on Team Victory II. **He is the only male in the series to be on only one team. **He is the only member of the original 22 to be on only one team. *Peter has won solo invincibility more than anyone else in TDI, and everyone else in the entire series, as he won it 11 times. *Peter is the first contestant to be eliminated in a very irregular elimination, other than being voted off or automatically eliminated by a challenge, as he was arrested by the police for many past crimes (most of which were not specified). **He is also the only male in the series to be irregularly eliminated. *He and John noticeably share many similarities. **Both wear dark, dull clothing. **Both returned in the same episode in TDI, and are the only two males to return to the contest after being previously eliminated. **Both are often extremely physically capable and win many challenges for their teams. **John supported Peter to win in the finale, and was the only one to do so. **Both were the highest-ranking member of their team in the season that they made it to the final two. **Both have made it to the final two. ***Coincidentally, the person they faced off against in each of their respective finales was a member of the Matthew/Violet couple.